


[AVG3|奇異鐵]新視界

by lahorrorday



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahorrorday/pseuds/lahorrorday
Summary: #pre-奇異鐵？#OOC嚴重#老梗





	[AVG3|奇異鐵]新視界

**Author's Note:**

> #pre-奇異鐵？  
> #OOC嚴重  
> #老梗

 

 

 

「你可以救我們，為什麽不做更多？」聯盟的精神領袖靠在岩石上，他的盾已經破碎得無法修復，而放眼望去復仇者們都倒在地上，毫無生機。

 

「我的兒子原本可以有更好的人生，他卻在當義工時被一座大樓砸在他身上。而我將此怪罪於你，史塔克。」在那一刻，她不是鋒芒畢露的政府官員，只是一位痛失愛子的哀傷母親。

 

「如果你真的在意過，那你現在就會在這裡，而不只是一件戰衣！」茫然無措的少年，做著自己認為對的事，卻頻頻被在遠端監控一切的人阻撓。

 

東尼本來可以做得更多，紐約一役後他便知道遲早會有這麼一天，而汪達給他看的幻境更是提醒他不能夠停下腳步，要做得更多、要做的更好，東尼一直告誡著自己。

 

但是現在，戰鬥的聲音回歸寂靜，連原本充滿生機的宇宙聲音，都已經少去一半，他徹徹底底準備不足、也徹徹底底失敗了。

 

「脫掉裝甲後，你還是什麼？」他想起很久以前，復仇者還沒開始凝聚時，史蒂夫曾經的問題。

 

「什麼也不是，只是個失敗者。」他沒有當時意氣風發地回答、也沒有任何底氣說自己可以做把鐵絲網剪開的人，他放任自己墜入黑暗，寂靜的空間溫柔包覆他，彷彿就像是他原本該待的處所，而他的心跳聲響得如當時第一次在外太空毫無後援般，那樣不停的墜落、墜落毫無止盡——

 

—

 

「深呼吸，老闆，您的心跳已經上升至每分112次，呼吸速率已超過正常人範圍，請放緩呼吸。」星期五的聲音輕聲傳來，又使用程式裡設定微調成堅定的語氣，以往有效的方法卻在此刻毫無作用，任由東尼沈溺在令他窒息的氧氣裡。

 

呼、吸、慢慢地呼及慢慢地吸，練習過無數次仍無法駕輕就熟，東尼在周身正在殺死他的氧氣裡掙扎，這樣的場景經歷過無數，但這次不會有人在他身邊也不會有人在意了，那些人都消失了，他們被帶走了。

 

東尼脫口而出一個名字，他自己竟聽不清到底在喊誰，小辣椒、羅迪、哈皮甚至是彼得也好，他需要一個人拉他一把，支撐一下他癱軟無力的身體——

 

「史塔克。」該死，這讓他聽起來像是他爸！東尼不得不凝聚起渙散的焦距，看看到底是誰用這充滿嚴厲的語氣喊他，等等，難道不該是他一個人在他臥室裡嗎？怎麼會有其他人在他的臥室裡？！

 

他一下屏住了呼吸，從胸口開始凝聚的奈米分子逐漸建構成裝甲，星期五該通知他有入侵者的！

 

東尼終於看清一聲不響站在床尾的混蛋，穿著標準深山老林修行裝扮的史傳奇——老天，他還是得讚美他的鬍子修得跟他一樣精美——為什麼這傢伙在半夜（是的，貼心的星期五顯示時間）不請自來站在別人的床尾，還一副我也是被吵醒的不爽樣。

 

「看起來你已經改善許多了。」史傳奇的語氣裡透露我心甚慰，卻丟出驚死人不償命（至少讓他羞得無地自容）的炸彈話語：「還有提醒你，我雖然是醫師，但我的專業是神經外科，不是身心科。」

 

「星期五，為什麼史傳奇會站在這裡？」

 

「根據波茲小姐的設置，在您焦慮症嚴重發作時會通知內置的通訊錄，而您在當下喊了：『史蒂芬』，所以系統自動連結至史傳奇醫師的通訊號碼。」

 

「我啥時有史傳奇的號碼了？」原來這個奇異的法師有手機？他還以為法師們都已經脫離世俗，連沒錢的煩惱都無法入他們的眼。

 

「在上禮拜五，您參加完私人慈善機構所舉辦的晚宴後，便令將我史傳奇醫師的號碼建構存檔。」

 

喔對了，上禮拜五，他遇過法師和他的小夥伴，但這個不是讓他在東尼某些令人難以啟齒的時刻時可以站在床邊的理由！

 

「謝了醫師，你的確很有幫助，現在，讓我們都回歸到自己的床上去，還是你都是打坐來進入冥想修行？」東尼乾巴巴的問，他一點也不想問這位法師居然能毫無聲響地穿過他設置的警報裝置出現，法師本身的秘術幾乎可以到達任何地方，他已經親眼見證了，但他現在暫時提不起勁來研究毫無科學根據又破壞他世界觀的秘術，說真的，就讓他好好的沉靜在罪惡感裡不好嗎？讓他被愧疚感殺死一會兒，這世界又不會因此而毀滅！

 

「我和你一樣睡不著。」史傳奇突然來一句，東尼忍住翻白眼的衝勁，史傳奇再不走，他考慮用斥力炮開轟了。

 

「現在可不是知心兄弟傾訴時間啊，而且我正在睡覺，只是被、嚇、醒。」

 

「我也是被嚇醒的。」史傳奇顯然接受到東尼的白眼，他一點也不受影響，順著話路繼續說下去。

 

「下次不會讓星期五打給你了，很抱歉打擾你睡覺，我想你要是用你那神奇的綠色寶石，絕對可以好好補足你失去的睡眠。」等下讓星期五把至尊法師的號碼徹底刪除。

 

「放輕鬆，東尼。既然我們現在是醒的，而且提到了我那神奇的綠色寶石，不如現在來看看？」阿戈摩托之眼掛在法師的胸前，它散發的神秘連現在的東尼也無法忽視，東尼忍不住要笑了：「你怎麼不順便讓我研究你的斗篷小助手？」

 

「他今天跟我鬧脾氣，恐怕最近你是看不到法師的完整裝束了。」沒有斗篷撐起至尊法師的氣場，史傳奇就如同一個淡然於世外的修行者，清瘦的身形卻絲毫不顯無力與病弱，那是另外屬於史蒂芬史傳奇的氣場。

 

「好吧，那我們先來分析這塊無限寶石吧。」在面對薩諾斯時，這塊石頭提供了史傳奇一千四百萬種的可能性，也讓他找到了唯一一個拯救宇宙的方法，他實在很好奇一塊石頭如何控制時間，這可是個值得研究的好課題。東尼站了起來，準備移動腳步，史傳奇制止了他。

 

「你要先看他是如何運作的嗎？」

 

「所以我們現在才要移動到實驗室啊。」

 

「不，我是說，非科學的運作。」

 

東尼發出了聲喔的音，眼眸簡直像正在形成的超新星那般亮眼，看到不合理的地方，提出科學理論，然後驗證或推翻，簡直是所有科學家樂此不疲的活動。

 

史傳奇把阿戈摩托之眼取下，遞到東尼面前，東尼瞪著突如其來的動作，一時還反應不過來：「這是幹嘛？我不隨便接別人的東西。」

 

「好吧好吧。」史傳奇把那個神奇的裝飾稍微舉高，然後——阿戈摩托之眼輕輕掛在他的胸前。

 

「我沒想到你這麽大方，直接送我了？」

 

「總得讓你看到我看到的，別動。」史傳奇繞到東尼的後背，他應該要有危機感的，但他只感到一股溫和的力量與溫度從後背傳來，還沒等到他的過激反應，史傳奇又溫和地說一句：「失禮了。」

 

好吧，現在他什麼脾氣都沒有了，耐心地等待法師秀給他看尚未驗證科學定理的東西。

 

他看到法師舉起滿是疤痕的手，穩穩停留在他胸前，正確來說是阿戈摩托之眼的前方，雙手比出手勢，溫和的往兩側劃開，原本緊緊閉著眼的阿戈摩托便睜開它漂亮的綠眼。

 

以他們倆為中心，周圍的場景開始迅速變化，飛速退化，東尼可以看見床開始消失、房間的玻璃和鋼筋一點一點裸露。

 

「這是過去。」法師沉穩地解釋，東尼著迷看著眼前的場景，此時建築物已經退化到尚未建起的時候，縱然東尼感覺自己還踩在臥室的地板上，但腳下顯示的已經是一堆堆的土堆。

 

這到底怎麼運作的？他好想錄影起來，不知道星期五是否能夠看到這一切？

 

「如果我帶星期五⋯⋯」

 

「基本上是無法錄影的。」

 

那我要如何印證我所看到的是真實存在？一大堆疑問在東尼腦海中浮現，他咬著下唇，藉由疼痛刺激大腦，一方面雙眼骨碌碌的到處轉著，妄想記錄下所有看到的細節，這一切太完美了，沒有任何破綻。

 

「我想讓你看看其他地方。」身後的聲音越來越遠，東尼有些慌亂的回頭，原本還在的史傳奇卻不見身影，他身處的空間變成了萬花筒世界。

 

「搞什麼鬼？」他努力讓自己鎮靜下來，被投入奇怪空間、獨自一人，這些要素又要引起他的焦慮症。

 

「這是你還無法觸及的世界，東尼，應該是說，科學還沒辦法接觸的世界。」史傳奇的聲音從四面八方傳來，溫和的包裹住漂浮在奇異世界的東尼，這讓他的焦躁消散了一點點，只有一點點。

 

「我覺得倒像是嗑藥後會有的世界。」

 

「我不會那樣解釋，那會錯過很多東西。」環境變成一顆一顆的星球，上面種滿奇特的蘑菇植物；週遭又變成一堆堆奇特的水塑造各種形狀，他看了許多的世界，每個都讓他驚奇不已。

 

史傳奇緩慢地為他解釋這些世界，既解開了一些問題，又創造了新的問題，神秘又美麗的讓他無法脫離，老天，他真想要解開。

 

「今天就到這邊吧。」眼前一花，所有神秘驟然在眼前消失，強烈的墜落感讓東尼不禁放聲大叫，接著摔在了白色的、軟綿綿的東西上，連帶他身旁也摔下了一個物體。

 

「歡迎回來，老闆。」

 

有點頭暈目眩，東尼這才發現自己摔在床上，而史傳奇那傢伙摔在了他的身邊。

 

「我們消失了多久？」東尼問，彷彿幾天的行程花了他多久的時間？

 

「三十二秒。」

 

「哇嗚，剛才的經歷可不只是三十二秒那麽簡單。」他挑眉，看著摔在他床上的傢伙，史傳奇慢慢整理自己的衣袖，阿戈摩托之眼又回到他身上，然後起身。

 

「如果是我的老師，可以濃縮到一秒內。」我只不過是個學藝不精的法師。該死的，滿身都透露著驕傲的法師，這讓他更想解開時間差的問題。

 

「所以我們剛剛的確消失在這個空間了？我們去了哪裡？」

 

「另外的次元，一時間很難解釋。」史傳奇露出回憶的淺笑：「你比我第一次好太多了，我當時跟木椅摔成一堆。」

 

「那可真是、」東尼頓了一下，看著史傳奇一點也不難過的表情，「糟糕的體驗？」

 

「的確是。」單字在他舌尖裡打轉，英倫腔的勾引語氣，誰准史傳奇用這種語調的？

 

「好了，非科學體驗到此結束，科學操作等到天亮再說吧。」史傳奇在空間畫出個圓，東尼不敢相信他就要這樣落跑了。

 

「等等，不是說要讓我研究的嗎？」

 

「我記得，但現在你需要睡眼，我也是，天亮之後我們都有很多事情要忙。」

 

「讓那些見鬼去，你不能把時間寶石從我、」

 

「它不能離開我身邊，就像我之前說的。」史傳奇一腳踏入圈內，也許是至聖所內，繼續說著：「但我保證你睡醒後我會帶著它來找你。」

 

「我根本現在睡不著！」

 

「你會的，祝好夢。」秘術從他眼前消失，東尼只想拿斥力砲狠狠攻擊引起他研究欲望、卻又逃跑的人。

 

「星期五，發送訊息給史傳奇，就說：『你最好保證你的諾言！否則我會去搶劫你的斗篷，讓你一輩子再也看不到他！』。」

 

「已發送。」

 

該死的史傳奇、該死的時間寶石。

 

東尼難得的作了個綠與紅交織的夢境，而他感到相當的——滿足。

 

 

 

 


End file.
